


Underwear

by puff22_2001



Series: Home is [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short One Shot, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mamoru might need to rethink his sartorial choices.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou, Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Home is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Underwear

He'd bought them at the nicest boutique that he could find. They chaffed and rode up his ass, but he knew that his lovers would appreciate them. Really, who could resist sexy underwear?  
  
Mamoru sauntered in to the bedroom where Seiya and Usagi lay waiting in their own iterations of lingerie. Usagi was in a frilly teddy and Seiya was in a unisex set of skimpy pajamas, zir gender unknown. Seiya liked to change it up to play with zir lovers, and Mamoru appreciated the view.  
  
Seiya and Usagi looked up and their faces went blank. Mamoru stopped and posed, a rose held delicately in his mouth. Their looks of shock were no doubt inspired by his sheer machismo.  
  
"Yes, I'm sexy and I know it." However, his pride was promptly squashed when his two most beloved people began laughing uncontrollably. Seiya fell over Usagi, who held her stomach as she snorted. Mamoru pouted when Usagi gasped out their verdict.  
  
"Mamo, Mamo-chan, re-really? Tuxedo Underwear?"  
  
Maybe themed thongs weren't as cool as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by a specific fanart on deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/sarahforde/art/I-m-Sexy-and-I-Know-It-290842039?q=favby%3Akuroshi-tenshi%2F1618358&qo=633.


End file.
